


Somnus

by rosemuse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stress-Induced Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemuse/pseuds/rosemuse
Summary: For Yuuri, some nights are harder than others. And Victor listens.





	

The cold presses a chill into his bare skin, goosebumps spreading over his arms, and Victor stirs awake in the dark.

Yuuri’s side of the bed is empty, though rumpled and vaguely warm, and his glasses remain resting on his nightstand. It isn’t a wholly unusual occurrence, but, still, a bit worrying.

After a moment, Victor shuffles out of bed, pulling on his bathrobe and checking his phone in the process – 4:02 a.m. – then follows the faint glow of lights from the kitchen. Saint Petersburg, outside the glass panes of their tall windows, is dark and quiet and still. Yuuri is already sitting at the table in a t-shirt and sweats, a steaming mug of tea sitting in front of him while he scrolls through his own phone, one hand buried in Makkachin’s fur, who is lying next to him. Yuuri jumps a bit once he sees Victor, Makkachin making a small ‘whuff’ noise in surprise.

“You kind of startled me there, Victor.” Yuuri says a little sheepishly.

Victor makes his way over, drowsily pressing a kiss into his hair. “Sorry, Yuuri. Is everything alright? Insomnia again?”

“Sort of.” Yuuri sighs, setting aside his phone. “Sorry for waking you.”

“Don’t worry about that. You can tell me about it.” Victor encourages patiently, pulling up a chair next to his fiancé. He feels a pang of fondness in his chest when Yuuri glances up at him with affection. His dark eyes looked tired, but he’s still the cute, handsome man Victor keeps finding himself tripping and falling for again and again. Victor grasps his hands and Yuuri interlaces their fingers, smooth gold rings sliding against each other’s skin.

“Your hands are so cold.” Yuuri says instead, slowly rubbing their fingers together. Victor waits. He knows it will take a while for Yuuri to get his busy thoughts together. Knows by now to give him time to speak.

They sit comfortably in silence for a while.

“It’s been a rough week of practice hasn’t it?” Victor ventures again, eventually. Yuuri had missed some quads, the bruises on his knees blooming into purples and yellows, a mildly sprained wrist in a brace from where he’d landed wrong. Luckily, it was now the weekend and Victor had managed to ask Yakov for an extra two days off on Monday and Tuesday as well. The old man finally grudgingly agreed when Victor said he’d add a few more hours to their practice in the following week. (Although Victor wasn’t entirely clear about sticking to that.)

Yuuri nods. Victor decides to say nothing this time about switching up the program so it will be easier. Yuuri is determined and stubborn and, to be honest, Victor is certain he’ll do it. And he’ll completely sweep the crowds off their feet.

But, for now, in this quiet kitchen in their small apartment in the early morning hours, a little downtime was needed as well.

Victor takes a sip of Yuuri’s tea – just mint – and Yuuri shifts closer, resting his head against Victor’s shoulder. They still keep their hands intertwined.

“It was just another nightmare.” Yuuri murmurs. “I always tend to get them when I’m working myself too hard, I guess.”

“Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” Victor asks as soothingly as he can. He’s still never really sure about what he should say in situations like this, but he’s willing to listen. “We could watch a movie on my laptop, or something.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “Not really. Not right now.”

“Okay.” Victor replies simply.

The other man tilts his head and kisses Victor, then, and Victor sinks into it, Yuuri’s mouth soft and tasting like mint. They kiss like that for a while, slow and lazy and dizzying. Makkachin has fallen asleep near them on the rug.

Then, suddenly, Yuuri breaks their kiss and stands, flushing. He grips Victor’s hand tighter and pulls him to the couch in the next room, pushing him down onto it. Victor tries to hold back an amused smile – Yuuri, flustered and taking the initiative, is sometimes so _adorable_.

He straddles Victor’s hips, then, and kisses him once more. Kisses against his collarbone and his Adam’s Apple and his jaw and beneath his ear, all the while, breathing his name. “ _Victor_.”

It’s certainly doing the job of turning him on.

And it doesn’t take long for Victor to feel Yuuri’s erection grazing against his own through their clothing. Yuuri grinds down against him and the friction makes Victor moan faintly.

“Yuuri-” before Victor can get anything more out, Yuuri is kissing him deeply and he decides to simply let him, the roll of their hips together making his body grow hot with want. (Although he vaguely tries to remember not to jostle Yuuri’s injured wrist too much.)

“I want to touch you.” Yuuri exhales, pulling away from their kiss. Victor stares up at him – Yuuri's hair is slightly messy – and Victor smiles, running a hand up along his face and into his hair.

“Alright.”

Quickly, Yuuri is untying his robe, mouthing against his chest, his tongue circling a nipple, brushing roughly at it, briefly taking it between his teeth and making Victor’s back arch up and against him with a gasp. He has a dark look in his eyes, now, and Victor shivers. (And, to be honest, he loves it when Yuuri gets like this.)

Yuuri crashes his lips into his once more and works his tongue against his own, while at the same time, slipping his hand under the waistband of Victor’s underwear, already damp with precome, and, all at once, everything is going too fast.

He grasps at Victor’s dick and pumps it, once, twice, and suddenly it is building up into a quick pace that has him moaning loudly against Yuuri’s mouth. In fact, it’s almost painful. Victor manages to break free, breathing hard, his hands against Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Yuuri, _Yuuri_ , slow down a bit.”

Yuuri’s eyes clear a little and he falters, then stops, peppering Victor’s face with small kisses.

“O-oh. I’m sorry. Are you okay?” he asks.

“I’m alright. It was just a little faster than I’d expected.” Victor says, allowing his breathing to calm. “Are _you_ okay?”

At that, Yuuri grows still, head drooping.

“Yuuri?” Victor asks, concerned. He reaches a hand out and tilts his head upward, and Yuuri’s eyes are slightly glistening with tears.

“I was at competition, waiting for you in an empty lobby.” Yuuri says, and Victor somehow immediately knows he’s referring to his nightmare. “M-my phone kept buzzing and… When I finally picked it up I got a call that… you’d died and…” His voice breaks and he buries his face into Victor’s chest.

“Oh, Yuuri.” Victor wraps his arms tightly around him, wanting to keep him as close as possible, his heart abruptly aching. “You don’t have to say anything else about it, okay? I’m here.”

“It’s really kind of stupid.” Yuuri mumbles against his chest. “But it felt so real in my dream.”

“It’s not stupid.” Victor says, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “I worry about it, too, sometimes.” He admits in a whisper.

Yuuri doesn’t say anything in reply, but he circles his arms around Victor firmly.

“But, right now, we’re here. And that’s all you need to think about for right now.” Victor says, combing flyaway strands against Yuuri’s neck. “I’m here.”

Yuuri leans up to kiss him gently and Victor returns it.

“I love you.” Victor tells him.

“I love you, too, Victor.” Yuri says softly, kissing him once more.

Their kisses grow more heated again and Victor shifts a bit uncomfortably against Yuuri, noting that his erection hasn’t really gone down. “Do you want to keep going? We can stop here if you want to.”

“I want to keep going.” Yuuri’s hands trail back down to where their hips meet and he lifts his own to tug down Victor’s underwear, and then his own sweats and briefs. The contact of their skin on skin, where clothing had just been, leaves Victor feeling breathless and Yuuri lets out a small sound of his own.

Yuuri wraps his good hand around both of their dicks and they groan simultaneously. This time, he takes it slowly, jerking lightly at them as they rock against each other.

“Do you… Do you want me to go get the lube?” Victor asks.

“…I’m fine with just this right now.” Yuuri gasps out, “Just hold me… Please, Vitya.”

And Victor does, as their pace quickens. The heat is building once more and Yuuri leans down to lick into his mouth, their tongues pressing together.

Although he was holding Yuuri tightly, Victor’s hands begin to roam downwards and he grasps at Yuuri’s buttocks, squeezing him closer. Yuuri nearly stutters to a stop with a whimper, but he continues, their sweaty skin now sticking together as they begin to thrust against one another.

“Feels good.” Victor says with a shudder and Yuuri moans something unintelligible in agreement. At this point, his dick is so hard and leaking copiously and he feels near ready to burst. And Yuuri… Yuuri looks like a mess as he sits up, bucking into his hand against Victor’s cock, his own just as red and swollen, his abdomen quivering.

“Ah, Victor, I think I’m close.” He pants and he is so beautiful, with tousled hair and his cheeks flushed and his eyes glossy with pleasure. They’ve already had sex, many times, but this image always seems to strike Victor anew and it practically always undoes him.

Then Victor climaxes first, crying out, as the surge of built-up energy carries him over the edge, trembling. Yuuri follows shortly after, spilling himself out on top of what Victor had already released on his stomach, falling forward on top of him.

They ride out their final waves, clinging to one another while their breathing slows and everything settles into a pleasant warmth.

Victor finds a package of tissues to clean up with and then settles back into the couch cushions with Yuuri, cuddling close.

“Hmmmm. Not bad, even though we weren’t completely fucking.” He murmurs languidly and Yuuri even manages to muster up a tiny huff of laughter and a smile. He reaches for the throw blanket across the back of the couch, pulling it over them.

Yuuri cuddles closer and seems to have absolutely no intention of leaving that spot for a while.

“Let’s sleep out here for a while, then, yes?” Victor suggests, slowly pressing kisses against Yuuri’s neck.

“I like that plan.” Yuuri agrees.

“You know, if you ever do need to, you can talk to me about these nightmares, Yuuri. I’ll listen.” Victor says steadily.

“Okay.” Yuuri says, his voice slightly thick with emotion and drowsiness.

They kiss until they are starting to nod off, wrapped in each other’s warmth, the city outside still placid and hushed before the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, wow, it’s been over a year since I’ve written any fic beyond drabbles. (And even longer since I've written any smut. I'M A BIT EMBARRASSED.)
> 
> As someone who also deals with anxiety and stress dreams, I can attest that they are, indeed, pretty horrible. Tea and warm dogs and couch sex might probably help lessen the awfulness a little bit, tho.


End file.
